Little Red Diary
by MiaDulce
Summary: Years after Arnold has found his parents and decided to stay with them, Helga (17) decides to close those emotional doors and try to be his friend. But can she, when a familiar football headed teen comes back into the final year of her high school life? Helga x Arnold
1. Helga's Intro

**Hey Arnold fanfic**

**Little Red Diary**

**Prologue 1 (16 going on 17) **

**I do not own the rights to Hey Arnold. I am just a devoted fan that loved the cartoon series when young. This is my first time posting a fanfic online; I love writing them and sharing them with friends. I finally took the courage to do this online. Please read and respond, I ask though no nasty comments. I say this again; this is my first fanfic that I place online.  
**  
Being sixteen was no easy thing but turning seventeen was even worse. Being sixteen meant you had become a young adult with new experiences that were waiting a head of you. Seventeen was a different story; it was the beginning and the end. There was the excitement of senior year but the horror of what was to come next.

Funny thing though for Helga G. Pataki it was a different tale, in a month she would be seventeen and she could not wait for it. It meant her final chapter of high school years was upon her, which was a gift from heaven. Not that she hated school and she would miss her friends, but high school was a lot tougher than she had imagined. She had yet to have a high school boyfriend, and no matter what her friend Rhonda said she was not going to change her looks to attract a guy. If a guy was interested in her, he had to be into her persona and the way she looked. Though no longer a bully, she was still a tomboy, minus the unibrow and pigtails. For her it was faded blue jeans with ripped holes at the knees, a T-shirt (usually it had the color pink the only girlie thing she wore), a pair of converse, and a baseball cap with her hair down (though many did not know she still wore her pink hair ribbon underneath it.) It was also hard to have a boyfriend when the majority of the boys saw you as one of the guys. She did hang out with the girls but it got annoying when they were all over their boyfriends or would not shut up about them, so she rather hang out with the guys and play sports.

The main reason why she could not wait to leave was because of her dysfunctional household. Bob was still a workaholic that only cared about the next profit who still called her by her sister's name. Miriam had finally stopped drinking but only because Olga had come back to live with them. Of course with Olga back Helga was non existent, she came and went as she pleased which for most kids was an opportunity to go down the wrong path but she thought differently. She knew the only way to escape the pain was to get an education and leave, which she did.

This summer she had received her acceptance letter to Oxford University in England for the English program all expenses paid. They had been so impressed by her poetry skills the Dean even said she was moved to tears with one of her entries which she had written at the age of thirteen. She had not told her family yet, but what was the point they would not care. They would have no clue till she had to go to the airport. She had saved all her summer money for her plane ticket and still had enough for all her senior year expenses.

The doorbell rang. Helga went down the stairs taking two at a time. She looked through the peep hole and saw her best friend since childhood.

"Hey Phebes!"

"Hello Helga! Are you ready to go?" Phoebe had been Helga's best friend since pre-K. They had their moments but had always been there for one another. Phebes had definetly been there for her at her toughest moment when "ice cream" had finally confess he liked her too but had to leave her when she was 9, since then Helga rarely mentioned "ice cream."

"Yeah let me grab my shoulder bag and put on my converse."

"So, Rhonda and Nadine are going to meet us at the establishment. I am so excited to go clothes shopping, aren't you Helga?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Meh, I don't really feel any difference one way or the other. Just as long as I can get what I need. And what this girl needs is some new sports bras, new pair of sneakers, some cool graphic Ts, and one or two board shorts."

Phoebe pouted "Helga! We had an agreement upon me winning the wager."

~Darn Phoebe~ they had placed a littler wager on her getting into Oxford. Helga had betted against herself from being accepted while Phoebe had other thoughts. In losing, Phoebe's winnings was that Helga had to dress a little more feminine for their senior year.

"Damn! I had hoped you would have forgotten about that stupid bet by now." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Helga you should know by now that I never forget such an arrangement. I was so confident that you would succeed in such a endeavor I trusted Rhonda about the conformity."

"YOU DID WHAT?! Phoebe! Why?! Did something get loose in your Asian little head? Now she is going to view me as her own Barbie doll and dress me up like a prissy preppy girlie girl!" Helga grunted and sighed heavily, this was going to be a nightmare.

"Oh Helga, don't be ill hearted or of little faith. Rhonda is a fashionista and she will dress you to the accordance to your taste." Phoebe smiled cheekily, they both walked down the stairs to the subway. Helga knew she only smiled that way when ever she was up to something.

"Yeah I won't hold my breath Pheebs. You know how the queen of our school is, she had been wanting to place her grummy hands on me since I developed breasts. I like the way I am, duh!" she rolled her eyes as they left her house.

Please note: Florida has very broad public records laws. Most written communications to or from college employees and students are public records and available to the public and media upon request. Your e-mail communications may therefore be subject to public disclosure.


	2. Arnold's Intro

**Hey Arnold fanfic**

**Little Red Diary**

**Prologue 1 (16 going on 17)**

**I do not own the rights to Hey Arnold. I am just a devoted fan that loved the cartoon series when young. This is my first time posting a fanfic online; I love writing them and sharing them with friends. I finally took the courage to do this online. Please read and respond, I ask though no nasty comments. I say this again; this is my first fanfic that I place online.**

On a different side of the hemisphere were an entire civilization was saved and being restored, a family was relaxing after a long day of work.

"Señor Arnold! I have the mail; there are a lot of packages for you. Sorry it tool longer than usual but with so many big packages and carrying everything by horse you can understand why now." Anaya smiled and batted her long lashes.

Arnold smiled nervously, the girl had a crush on him since the first time he arrived in the Amazon It only became worse after he came back from Hillwood to live with his parents and help the village. He could not deny he did tease and flirt with her from time to time, but he was not interest in her. He still missed his first girlfriend, though only children of nine years of age they had promised to be friends. I had been seven years since he left and every week he would receive one to two letters from her, even a care package once an a while. Though this time she had gone all out apparently, it was like Christmas all over again. He decided to open the letter to see what she had to say.

_**Dear Football-head,**_

_**Sorry old habits die-hard. Lol. So knowing you, you are wondering what is up with all these packages. Well Buko, I'm goanna tellya. Calm your horses, yeesh. Lol Well the medium size box is a care package from your loving grandparents and yours truly. There are some goodies for you and your folks, something I know that they don't have that you miss from home. The large package is from my English class at P.S. 118, we wanted to donate the old textbooks that will no longer be used and some of our favorite books for a library. Finally the last one is a surprise for you from all us in the neighborhood. Take care Arnaldo.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Helga G. Pataki**_

_**P.S. I miss you greatly and I still think what you have done is amazing.**_

"You must miss them a lot, your childhood friends?" Anya was still there looking at him as he finished the letter. He started to tear into the small box that was deemed a surprise, there was a yearbook of P.S. 118, he opened it to see that his old childhood friends had signed it and made dedications to him.

"Yeah, I miss them a lot. But they know why I'm here. I wish I could see them again but there is just so much work to do here and being with my parents has been everything I wanted. But to see all my friends in their senior year at P.S. 118 would be great."

"Senior?" Anya looked at him confused.

"That is right school is a bit different. Senior year is the final school year of preliminary schooling. Then that's when people decide if they are going to go college, work in the military or take a break and just join the workforce. But senior year is suppose to be memorable, filled with celebration and changes."

"Oh! That sounds maravilloso pero tambien destrozado a los nervios."

"It is wonderful and nerve wracking, but the memories are ones you never forget. At least that is what I have been told, but I guess I won't ever find out." Arnold smiled but it was a sad.

"Hey Shortman! I see Anya brought the mail. Whoa! She really went all out this time." Arnold's dad came up to the hut, hand in hand with Arnold's mother. His mother came up to him and kissed her son's forehead.

"Helga never ceases to amaze and surprise me. She truly has a heart of gold that girl." Arnold chuckled if his mother only knew the torment Helga G. Pataki placed him through all because she "like him liked him" he doubted that she could adore her or maybe she still would have.

"Yeah she is one in a million, I wish I could see her and everyone else again…" he sighed. "Maybe the summer before everyone heads off to college." He then noticed his parents looking and smiling at each other; he raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"What would you say if you could see your friends this summer and for your senior year of high school!" Arnold's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Awe look Honey he's speechless." His mother giggled.

"Wait! Really! You mean it!?" His voice returned as it dawned on him his parents were serious. "But are you sure? What about you guys? And the village? And everything that has to still be done here?"

Arnold's mom approached him hugging him lightly. "Sweetie don't worry about us, you gave us the best gift with being here for the last seven years. Your last year of high school should be with your childhood friends, besides you will be off to college soon and so will your friends."

"Yeah Shortman! Plus we really want to be there to see you in your cap and gown receiving your diploma. Also we believe it would be wonderful experience for Anya to go to our country."

Now it was Anya's turn to look confused. "Me?"

"Yes Anya, you will joining Arnold on his trip back to Hillwood in America as a international student."

Arnold and Anya hugged Arnold's parents tightly; they were both so excited. The four of them began vigorously talking about the upcoming plans to follow the weeks to come ahead for Arnold and Anya's departure to America.


End file.
